


our past

by valicia17



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valicia17/pseuds/valicia17
Summary: i just start a day on new university then i see him standing there after 3 years how can he still look so gorgeous, but still he remembers me ?, i dont have a courage to talk to him im afraid that he don’t remember me is just only me that been reminding him .for u all that need to cry
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Kudos: 2





	our past

i looked at the beautiful blue sky that painting up there a warm feeling from the sun and the calm breeze from the wind . today its my first day as a freshman on yooguk university its been my dream to attend this university i been working and study hard so i can pass the university exam now im here infront of the gate of the university i can believe that i actually here . i looked at the big sign of the yooguk university. i quickly take a selca with the sign as tge background. i send this to my mom through katalk . i walked insides the university there so many people here i looked around the university is surrounded by a beautiful tree on the left i see a big track run field while beside of there a tennis court . i walked more then i look at infront of the main building there a big statue standing there . “ it look like a logo of the university “ i said . then i wlaked inside the main building there so many freshmen here but everyone look like have a group of friend . i looked at my phone to check out the place of my department gather up place . then i walked on the long hall way try to find the hall of my department place . while i were busy looking every sign of the room . suddenly there a little crowd infront of me . “ what happen there” i looked at infront of me confusely . wait i dont care i need to find my department place 10 minutes again it will be the gather up time . i the walking from the side of the crowd . as i walkinb i hear a lot of whispering.  
“ hey that guy is so handsome “  
“ yeah he look like a foreigner “  
“ you know he look like that famous foreigner actor who is it i cant remember it “  
“ ah that actor i know but me too i don’t remember the name “  
“ wah his girlfriend must be proud have a handsome boyfriend “  
“ yeah look at them so romantic holding each other “  
these people should stop caring about other people relationships. i just sigh and try to get pass the crowd but as i stepped out from the crowd i suddenly stopped my foot when i looked at the person they talked about . i just freeze on my foot and i look at him . it is really him . i look at them he has his back on the wall while he in his arm holding the girl while talking to his friend. suddenly i speechless my mind going blank when i see that same face again laughing and talking. suddenly there someone bump me “ excuse me i need to pass” . “ oh im sorry “ i said . without me knowing i staring them too long . i need to quickly find my department hall but i need to pass him what if he recognizes me . i quickly put up my hoodie and face down my face while walking quickly pass he and his friend. i quickly walked pass by them then i sigh “ i need to focus search for my class “ i said to myself then i back too looked at the room sign . i finally find my class is not that far from the crowd place i walked inside the room and i quickly seat on the fourth row . i seat my self there and i sigh loudly. “ have a bad first day huh “ suddenly someone said besides me . i surprised and looked at besides me . a pretty girl with sweet smile sit beside me .  
“ ah no is just i had a hard time find this class” i said to her .  
“ yeah me too it were a little hard for me too it take me 30 minutes to find it , i almost walked around the whole building “ she said . i giggle at what she say “ its relive for me i only walked the half of the building “ i said .

“ a little different tho “ she said . then we laughing together “ anyway what your name ?” she said . “ my name is boo seungkwan , you ?” i said . “wow what a rare last name its my first time hear someone name boo “ she said . 

“ yeah many people saying that too me , im from jeju so i have a little unique name , my mom too have unique last mame is jwa “ i said  
“wahh that really unique “ she said with amazement .  
“ anyway you haven’t told me your name “ i said .  
“ oh im sorry get distracted by your unique name , my name is han eunha “ she said .  
“ a beautiful name too like the person “ i said  
“ you haven’t know me many people said that but when they get to know me it’s different. all my close friends said that my name is too pretty for the person with attitude like me “ she said .  
“ well i have to get to know you better to know if that statement is right “ i said while giggling  
“ yeah you gonna soon see it “ she said laugh too . then we talked to eachother a long time . suddenly she stopped talking and looked at the enterence door . i looked at her weirdly.  
“ hey what are you looking at “ i said while wave my hands infront of her face .  
“ look at yourself “ she said then suddenly grab my face and turn my fave to face on the front door . i suddenly in silence its him again wait did he and i take the same major . suddenly she said on my ear “ he so handsome right” . i surprised and quickly turn looked at her . “ what ?” i said out of spontaneous. “ he looked handsome and hot is a sad that he got girlfriends “ she said while still look at him . “ yeah” i said awkwardly while i try to avoid too look at him and looked at her . “ but his girlfriend is pretty too and look kind they fit eachother “ she said . “ yeah “ i answer awkwardly again . the i peeked at his way a little i see him sit on the second row with his friend. then the teacher suddenly come inside the room . i quickly turn my attention to the teacher.  
“ okay good morning welcome to the yooguk university for the new freshman “ she said . then all of us applause . “ welcome to the department of psychology in this department we will not only study about human brsin but we larn more depth about human behavior, way of think and more “ teacher said then the teacher proceeded to explain about psychology major in general while asking some questions.  
“ okay now enough for the introduction, okay i want to get to know all of you and check your attendance so when i call your name please raise your hand and said here” she said . i start to panic if she call my name what if he see me . what should i do wait but he always bad remembering thing and its been 3 years there no way he remembers me right , yeah that no way he remembers me he always hard times recognizing people he doesn’t meet them on a long time . i remember that time he even forgot his own club friend because not meeting him for 4 month . then its okay he will forgot about me anyway . you dont need to stress about him will not remember you . i feel a tap on my shoulder “ hey are you okay you look tense” she said . “ yeah im okay “ i said then pay attention to the teacher again . “ chwe hansol” the teacher said then i see him raise his hand “ ow we got a visual here “ the teacher said then comeback calling out student name . then its my name “ boo seungkwan” the teacher said . its okay seungkwan he doesn’t remember dont look at him just raise you hand i said to my self . i raised my hands and look at the teacher “ here” i said . “ oh you got a unique last name huh “ the teacher said . “ yeah many people said that “ i said . “ i guess so “ the teacher said then go back at calling other name . then i looked at his way then i freeze when i met that same brown eyes “ he remembers “ i whisper in panic . i see him looked at me looked at him without me knowing i wuickly turn my head . i quickly feel panic start going around on my head . he see me... he remember me , what should i do i still not ready to meet him even talk with him its been too long since that incident. i feel my head starting to hurt because panicking and i cant feel his stare on the corner of my eyes . i to preoccupy by my own thought that i dont realize that eunha was talking to me. suddenly a hand wave infront my face”  
“hey ! “  
i looked at her “ what “ i said .  
“its break time you keep lose on your own though , lets go too canteen im starving “ she said .  
“ yeah lets go “ i said . then we get up and walked out from the class . 

vernon pov  
“ hey on I had a chance to pass the cafeteria I saw they have a donkatsu lets eat that later” eunjoo said .  
“ you always search food first “ i said .  
“ shut up food is important thing in my life “ she said .  
“ as always our pig is always search for food first “ jeonghoon said .  
“ shut up you pig too “ she said .  
“ silent you two the teacher still busy calling the student name “ han gyeol said .  
i just look at them while giggling  
“ yeah lets eat that later “ i said look at her while patting her head .  
“ yeay , you the best “ she said while smiling . i like that beautiful smile it always give me warm in my heart .  
“ boo seungkwan “ the teacher said .  
when i hear that name suddenly my thought stop . wait boo seungkwan ... he in here . suddenly i hear someone answering  
“ here “ .  
i quickly look at the person who answer it  
i look at it “ its him “ 

“oh you got a unique last name huh “ the teacher said .  
“ yeah many people said that “ he said .  
“ i guess so “ the teacher said .  
without me knowing i keep looking at him its been a long time since i see that face . did he still remember me . then suddenly he turn around and see me . i got a chill run on my skin when i met that eyes again but before i say hi he already turn his face to the front . did he see me or not . without me knowing i keep looking at him suddenly “ hey what are you looking at “. i quickly turn my head looking at her “ nothing “ i said . then quickly comeback focused look at the teacher . but my head still thinking about him . suddenly the teacher said “ okay its break time you guys can go to the canteen and comeback here again on 1.30 “ .  
“ lets go eat “ eunjoo said .  
“ yeah lets go “ then we get up from our seat . then i see him talking with someone walking pass infront of me .  
“lets go “ eunjoo said .  
“ yeah “ i said . then we walked out from the class .  
“ hey is that will be our new teacher “ jeonghoon said .  
“ it look like , she look like a nice teacher “ eunjoo said .  
“ oh so you actually pay attention to the teacher i thought you only think about that donkatsu “ jeonhoon tease .  
“ shut up you rat , of course im not like you “ eunjoo said .  
“ you two always keep fighting eachother “ i said .  
“ well he start it first “ she said .  
“ well the two of you that need to stop insulting each other “ han gyeol said .  
“ stop act like a normal one here gyeol ah , we know you not “ jeonghoon said .  
“ yeah he act like adult , it’s annoying me “ eunjoo said .  
“ well maybe he the only one that get his mind right” i said .  
“ now you dissing us too “ eunjoo and jeonghoon the two of them said at the same time .  
“ i just said the truth “ i said . the we all laugh without we knowing we keep talking we artice on the canteen . “ yeah lets go get that donkatsu “ eunjoo said . “ yeah lets eat that “ i said . “ me and jeonghoon want to eat jajjang” han gyeol said . 

“ then can you search for seat for us later “ eunjoo said .  
“ yeah “ hangyeol said . then they part off to buy some food  
“ then lets go “ eunjoo said while hold my hand .  
“ yeah “ i said . then we walked to wait on the line to buy food . as we finish buy the food we walked to the table where jeonghoon and hangyeol seat . “ a good spot right close to water dispenser “ jeonghoon.

“ yeah lets said that any spot is okay” i said .  
then we sit then eat . “ wow that donkatsu look nice “ jeonghoon said . then proceed take one bite on my donkatsu . i just look at him and sigh then proceeded to eat .  
“ hey you couldn’t do that its his food “ eunjoo said .  
“ what the problem hansol is okay with it right “ jeonghoon said while look at me .  
“ yeah its okay just eat , you need your daily food “ i said looked at her .  
“ but he “ she said whine .  
“ its okay he do that everyday i get used to it “ i said to her . then we proceeded eat and talking to each other. as we busy eating and talking in the corner in my eyes i see him walking seat on the table . i see him smiling and talking to the girl infront of him . in my brain keep replaying are he remember me but we met eye earlier does he remember or not .  
“ hey why you dont eat , is everything okay “ eunjoo said . i quickly get back to my sense and look at her .  
“ yeah im okay “ i said then proceeded go back to eat again . 

seungkwan pov  
“ goodbye lets meet again tomorrow “ she said  
“ yeah , bye “ i said .  
“ i text you so much later that your phone will not stop ringing “ she said .  
“ dont do it i will block you stupid “ i said .  
“ you will not “ she said while grinning .  
“ whatever “ i said while roll my eyes .  
“ ugh you not fun , anyway bye “ she said then she walked away going inside the car .  
i waved at her then proceeded too walked out from the university.  
“ today were a tired day but still its fun she really an active person “ i said then sigh and just look at the evening sky and humming a song .  
“ seungkwan “ someone calling me .  
i turn around then i see ” its him “ .  
“ hey “ he said while walking closely then stand infront of me .  
“ uhm hey “ i said .  
we just in silence for awhile “ ackk it’s awkward “ i said in my mind .  
“ uhm its been a long time right “ i said .  
“ yeah its been a long time “ he said then looked at me in the eyes . then silence again . in my mind panicking why he doesn’t say anything he the one who called .  
“ you change so much you grown more taller than me and your voice got more deep and of course you still popular as always my new friend she praise you a lot “ i said while laugh awkwardly.  
“ yeah , you change a lot too “ he said then silence again why he keep look at me like that and answer shortly. ackkk why im the one who keep making conversation .  
“ uhmm ..im surprised that you remember me you always forgot someone who you havent met a long time “ i said .  
“ well its different you not someone “ he said . he said that suddenly i flustered  
“ uhm what do you mean” i said .  
“ we were best friend right in the past “ he said .  
of course he said that he doesn’t know anything .  
“yeah of course “ i said while laughing awkwardly.  
then we in silence again .  
“ why do you call me , do you need something “ i said .  
“ no i just want to make sure that its really you and im glad you remember me , i thought is only me “ he said .  
“ of course i remember you there no way i forgot we were best friend right “ i said while smiling look at him . why when i said that i feel my stomach churns.  
“ yeah i know that “ he said .  
then suddenly in the back his girlfriend call him “ hey hansol lets go “ she said .  
“ uhm your girlfriend is calling you , i think you should go “ i said then turn around to walked away but suddenly he said  
“ wait “ . then i turn around look at him again .  
“ can you give me your phone number “ he said .  
“ yeah “ i said . then i give him my phone number .  
“ bye be careful on your way home “ he said waved at me .  
“ yeah you too “ i said then we walked away to our own way .  
i turn around and walked away . without me knowing i already arrive on my place .  
“ wait what i already arrived here since when “ my mind still can believe that i actually talk to hansol after 3 years and the fact he ask my number , what just actually happen i were sure that i still not ready speaking to him but now he have my phone number . i quickly going inside my place and sit on the sofa . “ hah today its really a strange happy day “ i said while sigh then suddenly my phone ring there notifications come . i look at my phone that there text coming . i open it and its eunha . 

eunha : hey what you doing  
me: just arrived on my home , why  
eunha: hmmm nothing just bored  
me : hmmm , i want go wash up bye  
eunha : wait, why now , do it later  
me: cuz im tired and want to sleep  
eunha : hmmm okay then meet tomorrow good night  
me : yep you too sleep well .  
then i put down my phone and want to get up from the sofa but suddenly a notification come again .  
“ i already told her i want to take a bath what now better be important “ . then i looked at my phone and see its a text from unknown number . “ hmm who is this “ . then i opened the text . its said “ hey its me , this is my number you can save this “ . i looked at it strangely then i reply “ who is this “. then after a second the notif came again .” its hansol “ i looked at my phone with surprise face . then as i want to reply i feel doesn’t need to reply it then i place my phone back .  
“ i still cant get used to him “ i sigh then i get up from the sofa walked to the bathroom to take a shower . “ lets just take a shower think everything later” . after finish taking a bath i quickly dry my hair then i go walk of to my room and throw my body to the bed . “ ah i want to sleep early today “ . without me knowing i close my eyes .


End file.
